mystical_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Garen/Quotes
Belief/Quotes ''Ref chap 198 : *"I only know to achieve my objective. Taking care of other people’s emotions has no important value to me." ''Ref chap 343'' : *"In order to achieve their ideals in life, people need to step over countless corpses, isn’t that the principle of life?" Garen leaned onto the sofa, saying calmly. "The weak pay the price for the ideals of the strong. The desires of the strong need to be filled by the weak, that’s why countless people chase after the strong, and idolize them. If the strong are merely a unit that services the weak, nobody would want to reach that pinnacle."'' *''"Where did you hear such theories from?" Vanderman frowned.'' *''"Isn’t that only natural?" Garen shrugged. "The ladder of the world is decided by strength. While the strong perform their duties by protecting the world, they should also enjoy the service of the weak. Everyone should do what they are supposed to. But some people always think that everything is under their control. Even if the chances of an accident occurring are low, that doesn’t mean there definitely won’t be any accidents.'' ''Ref chap 343 : *Fine…" Beckstone squeezed the word out of clenched teeth. His gaze on Garen was getting darker and darker. *"Don’t look at me like that, we just have different stances."Garen smiled. In his past life, too many people looked at him like that, and not one of them didn’t die by his hand. ''Ref chap 390 : *"I once killed thirty two Field-level members and three General-level members of Black Sky in Victoria. I killed five middle-class general-level in the Long Northwest Slope. I have battled the Giant Divine Statue in Ender Kingdom and intercepted the Underworld Carriage in the abandoned city. I have faced hundreds of battles and I have yet lost one of them." ''Ref chap 463 : *He was very possessive in nature. As long as it’s his, no matter if they were people or items, he found it hard to tolerate the thought of someone else owning it. ''Ref chap 490 : https://mystical-journey.wikia.com/wiki/Garen?action=edit&section=14 *"Even with my handsome looks, I wouldn’t dare to speak like that!" Garen couldn’t hold himself in any longer. ''Ref chap 521 : *But it just happened to be countered by Garen, an expert peak-level fighter with plenty of fighting experience. Compared to the ability to control even the smallest split-second opportunity, no totem user could match the number of life-and-death battles Garen had experienced in the Secret Technique World. ''Ref chap 556 : *"I am the White Cloud Gate Master, the number one Divine General of the Southern Sky Holy Fist Gate, Garen Trejons Lombard, and I hereby summon all my gate members, be it the White Cloud Gate or the Southern Sky Gate." Ref chap 574 : *Speaking of which, he didn’t have any heterosexual attraction towards any of those girls, he was an old man inside, after all, if he was attracted to these kids, then he was truly twisted inside. Of course, this was related to the fact that Serin and Eeleen were slow to grow. If it were to be Raffaele’s figure, it would have been normal to have some lust and react to the body’s natural reaction at this age. Otherwise, he would have to assess if this body had any issues. ''Ref chap 574 : *With a tearing sound, garen's ennemy whole body was torn into four or five chunks, scattered onto the grass and the bottom of the trees. ''Ref chap 595 : *As a high-level expert Grandmaster of Combat, showing off his strength amongst a group of normal people who could not even reach the level of martial artists was like accidentally stepping on ants while standing on the road. ''Ref chap 595 :'' https://mystical-journey.wikia.com/wiki/Garen?action=edit&section=18 *"I'm just not used to your attitude. You seem polite on the surface, but you're actually unbelievably arrogant on the inside." a girl to Garen. Ref chap 612 : *"After all this time training under his wing, they noticed that despite his appearance, his mental age has far exceeded them." Garen's student talking about him. Ref chap 614 : *Hide? Only the weak would do that. As someone who possessed sufficient power, he would only choose to hide if there was a possibility that he would encounter a threat. * "I won’t misjudge someone. You do not hide your personality at all, sir, that pride and arrogance is not something a normal person can bluff through. And the truly prideful people will not easily go back on their promises." Levi about Garen. * "No wonder you’re so fearless. An absorbent body type, huh? I just need one hand to kill you." Garen Ref chap 614 : * He came from White Cloud Gate and trained in Mammoth Secret Technique. After that, he trained in Golden Statue Technique and achieved an unprecedented realm and reached the legendary Divine Statue Technique. He mastered the secret technique and no longer had an opponent. Even if it was Sylphalan, he had the self-confidence that at most they would just take down each other. Ref chap 697 : * He was starting to realize more as his understanding of Garen further developed. This Nighthawk King really possessed the power of terror. This was not just power, but his own strength. This quality of this terror was absolutely powerful, giving out a sense of overbearing respect. Ref chap 740 : * As Tu Lan stared at Garen from the side, she suddenly felt that this man was very mysterious, even more than a Death Apostle. A mere human who lived for about twenty years had reached such height in terms of power. It was as if he knew everything since young and could master everything without any guidance. Furthermore, his gaze didn't fit a twenty-year-old youngster at all but resembled that of a very experienced old man. Ref chap 764 : * "Then what do you plan to do?" Castine looked at this young man, rumored to be in his twenties, and suddenly felt that his mind was far older than twenty. Ref chap 783 : * To Garen, this was merely a trifling matter. Back when he was in the Secret Technique World, he already had no qualms in the bullying the weak from a position of strength, remember how Duskdune Shura was chased away by him? Ref chap 788 : * He opened his mouth but he wasn't able to say the word 'dad'. Afterall he was much older than him. Ref chap 802 : * "I felt as if I was dealing with an old man. He spoke steadily and remained indifferent the entire time. He did not seem like a young person at all."A person talking about Garen. Ref chap 804 : * However, since Garen was once the strongest being of the worlds he'd once lived in, he naturally wasn't afraid of such pain. Ref chap 808 : * "I can't possibly be defeated here by a brat that's so much younger than me…"--Garen Ref chap 878 : * "Your brother… I guess he would be at ease here," Red Moon recalled the man whom he had judged wrongly. "That guy… has an extreme ruthlessness in his bones…" Ref chap 884 : * Garen carefully calculated. Although he did not remember specifically how long he had lived, he might be estimated at four or five hundred years old. Tallying up his years from a few worlds, it had unknowingly been this long. Ref chap 896 : * Garen sat inside the cockpit without any change in expression while the Body was slicing through the air at high speed. He had been chased so many times that he had gotten used to it. Ref chap 899 : * Garen had always been too lazy to use this part of his brain. Now that there were people who specialized in this aspect, he could naturally relax